Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing geologic formation. After a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to enable control over and to enhance efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir. In some applications, a liner hanger and liner are deployed downhole into the wellbore, and the liner hanger is suspended from well casing deployed in the wellbore. The liner hanger may be hydraulically actuated to secure the liner hanger with respect to the casing. If actuation of the liner hanger involves a plurality of hydraulic actuating events or mechanisms, the successful sequencing of hydraulic events can be difficult to reliably achieve.